


One More Night

by LivetoDream333 (orphan_account)



Series: Double-O Drabbles [21]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fuckbuddies To Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Relationship Issues, Rough Sex, Songfic, Top Q, Unrequited Love, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1665614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LivetoDream333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q should have known that there would have been repercussions. In fact, he did know…but he didn’t think he’d fall in love with the man, the man who obviously saw him as nothing more than an easy way to get the stress and excess adrenaline out. He was falling in love and James had his easy fuck when he came home from an assignment.<br/>Songfic, based on One More Night by Maroon 5</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Night

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own anything, but this happened when I listened to the song today.

One More Night

 

You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war.

You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door.

You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we start keeping score.

You and I get sick, yeah, I know that we can't do this no more.

* * *

Q walked into his flat after a long week. James had been officially announced dead. Q had searched for him for the entire week he’d been missing. He hadn’t slept or at much. His clothes were rumpled and only Eve’s intervention had made sure he was shaven and that he changed his clothes at least three times. Q had nearly lost his mind and he hated that M had told him to stop looking, that M had called it, had insisted that 007 was dead.

Q put down his bag and walked to the kitchen, searching for a glass and a bottle of brandy, pulling it out and barely getting the amber liquid into the glass before he tipped it back and swallowed it all, pouring another.

“About time you got home, Quartermaster.” Q jumped and looked up at the, very much alive, agent on his sofa. “I’ve been waiting.”

“You, _complete_ , bastard.” Q stated, slamming the glass down on the counter before he could drain it. The glass cracked, amber liquid leaking from it as he walked into the living room, his fists clenched. James stood up and looked at Q.

“Well, I would have called in, but my earpiece broke and I couldn’t show up at MI6, there’s a traitor there, not really safe for me.

“You fucking arsehole. I looked all over for you—!” Q shouted, shoving James against the wall. “Do you have any idea—?”

“I had a job to do…”

“Fuck you!” Q snapped, pushing him against the wall again and they both froze. Q’s chest rising and falling in anger. Then Q leaned forward and claimed James’ lips in a punishing kiss, nipping and biting at them, nearly drawing blood.

“Q…”

“Shut up,” Q snapped pushing James against the wall and devouring his lips. He began tearing at James’ clothes, ripping the button-down off of James’ body, buttons scattering across the floor before the shirt ended up on the ground and Q began to tear at James’ belt. Clothes were scattered across the flat as Q manhandled James into Q’s bedroom, shoving him down onto the bed. James tried to pin Q to the bed, tried to turn them over, but Q shoved him back down again. “No, not this time.” This time Q needed to own, to control, to bite, to break, to dominate.

800Q8

Q lay against James’ chest, their bodies’ soaked in sweat and littered with bruises and bite marks, and James even had Q’s hand prints bruised into his hips. This had been happening since Skyfall. James had come home broken and used Q to get out all of the post-mission stress, not that Q had minded. Then it kept happening. Mission after mission James would break into his flat and they would fuck each other’s stress and adrenaline out.

Q should have known that there would have been repercussions. In fact, he did know…but he didn’t think he’d fall in love with the man, the man who obviously saw him as nothing more than an easy way to get the stress and excess adrenaline out. He was falling in love and James had his easy fuck when he came home from an assignment.

“We can’t do this anymore.” Q whispered. James didn’t say anything and Q didn’t add anything else before he fell asleep against James’ chest.

Like every other time, Q woke up alone, the scent of James Bond still on his pillows.

* * *

Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you.

Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.

Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo.

And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you.

* * *

It had been a week since Q had said that they couldn’t continue what they’d been doing, Q was proud that he’d kept to it, but then it happened. His day went to utter shit and when it ended at one in the morning Q didn’t know what else to do but call James. He needed James, needed to be in his arms, needed to feel safe… He felt so weak, calling on James for something as stupid and silly as a rough day, but he needed someone, he knew he couldn’t be alone.

Q sighed in relief when the door opened. James walked into the flat and looked at Q with an edge of concern in his ocean blue eyes. When James looked at him like that, Q could almost pretend that James loved him too, that he needed him for more than just a hard fuck when he was upset. “What happened?”

“I don’t…I just—” Q didn’t know what to say, how to say what was on his mind. James didn’t seem to need anything, he ran his hands down Q’s arms before pulling him into a kiss and gently pulling him towards the bedroom, gently putting Q down on the bed, leaning down to kiss him again. He slowly began to unbutton his shirt quickly, opening it up and running his fingers over Q’s torso.

“One more night then…” James whispered, pressing a kiss to Q’s collarbone.

* * *

So I cross my heart and I hope to die

That I'll only stay with you one more night

And I know I said it a million times

But I'll only stay with you one more night

* * *

“What?” Q asked, looking up at James.

“Just one more night.” James whispered, pressing a kiss to Q’s throat, hovering over him.

“Stop…” Q whispered, starting to sit up.

“What is it?”

“Stop, just stop.” Q said, sliding back, away from him.

“Q? What’s wrong?”

“This needs to stop. I can’t do this anymore.”

“Why? What do you mean?”

“I can’t do this anymore, you should go.”

“But you ne—”

“You’re the last thing I need right now, James, please, just go.” Q couldn’t stand the fact that he was so weak, that he needed James so much, especially when he knew James could never want him back.

“I don’t understand—”

“Don’t make me say it, James, please don’t.”

“What is it?”

“Don’t make me hurt myself anymore. I can’t…I can’t do this anymore. Find someone else, to…to…” He couldn’t finish the sentence. “I can’t anymore, just go. I’m sorry.”

“What can’t you do?”

“I can’t just do one more night, I can’t just…” Q bit his lip. “I’m sorry. I know you need…but I can’t give it to you anymore.” James slowly sat up and looked down at Q.

“How long?” The real question hovered between them. _How long have you been in love with me?_

“Second time…” Q whispered. “I’m sorry…”

“Why are you sorry?” James asked.

“Because—”

“Why do you think I come here? To you?”

“You leave, every time, before I wake up…you don’t want.”

“I didn’t think you’d…want me. Q you’re smart, I didn’t think you’d want…me.”

“Shouldn’t I be allowed to decide that?”

“You should…” James said after a moment.

“Are you sure…?”

“Yes.” James smiled before kissing Q gently, tender, lovingly. “What do you really need, Q?” James asked in a whisper.

“I need you to hold me and not let go.”

“I can do that, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Going to start posting chapters...  
> Much Love.


End file.
